1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an article and method whereby consumers can self-evaluate the most suitable personal care products for their body.
2. The Related Art
“Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?”. So inquired the wicked witch of the Snow White story. Were the witch to have had benefit of a personalized skin analysis, perhaps the recommended cosmetic treatment could have elevated her to be the fairest. Alas, she blindly selected her cosmetics without an understanding of those most suitable to her skin type.
Clinique® has for some years provided a slide rule type diagnosis system for in-store advice. Based on answers to certain questions, a customer is directed to the appropriate cosmetic product(s).
In-store product recommendation charts based on customer input have not been very successful. Some of the systems are complicated to operate and interpret. Other systems fail to attract attention. Better systems are necessary than heretofore known for providing an easy to operate, easy to understand and attention grabbing mechanism which can recommend personalized product(s).